Will You Save Me or Let Me Fade Away?
by Canada'sLittleMapleLover13
Summary: The day has finally come; Matthew has snapped after his horrible past. Can Gilbert save his friend along with their friendship? And if he does, will something spark between the two? rating may change. self- harm, swearing, slight yaoi, and maybe death. t for a reason, may go up due to content.
1. Chapter 1: Matthew Snaps

Hello, I'm back with a new (but oddly depressing) story! The poem in this story was actually written by me because I was (again) treated like Canada... you know the usual ignorance, invisible stuff. Please read and review 'cause it would make me feel better and you can get anything from any character. :D

Matthew: Wait what? And why do I always have to be the emo!

Me: Lighten up Matthew, Gilly will save you! -mutters- hopefully he will anyways and not be the bum who decides he can't do anything...

Gilbert: Did someone call the Awesome Me!

Matthew, Me and Alfred: NO!

Me: Anyways please enjoy!

Matthew, Gilbert, Alfred and Arthur: Nikki does not own Hetalia nor us... Thank god. O_O;

**WARNING!: Self harm, swearing, maybe some smut later on, depressing moments, attempted rape, -, scary Mattie, Francis, and the Bad Touch Trio.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mattie Snaps D:

Gilbert was relaxing in his room listening to his iPod. Suddenly, he heard a crash from the kitchen. He bolted up and yelled for his friend, "Mattie! Birdie!" Gil bolted to the kitchen to see Matthew surrounded by shattered plate and his arms were cut up; Matthew had cut himself with a piece of broken plate.

Gil's blood ran cold when he heard Matthew begin to sing.

"_Hush my little child, don't be afraid; _

_Slice, slice, slice goes the pretty blade._

_Velvet crimson rivers flow from all over,_

_Something you regret is something when you're sober._

_Look, my child, at the pretty moon,_

_Do you already wish for your life to end so soon?_

_Crack, crack, crack goes your pretty precious life; _

_All your problems gone with the slash of a pretty knife._

_Shattered glass represents your broken mind;_

_At the hands of death he seems quite kind._

_Listen to the pretty voice in your crooked mind._

_A single white flower among the bloodied red; _

_It's you, a broken lover, unconscious in the bed._

_My, my, your time is almost done;_

_The hourglass counts all the way down to one._

_What would He do, for what you had done?_

_A pretty sunny day is turned for worse._

_Oh look, a shiny black hearse. _

_A time for you, is no time for all._

_He could care less, throwing you around like a pretty little doll._

_Slice, smack, slash goes the punishing whip._

_Blood is red, so beautiful among another's lips._

_Standing on a bridge, the pretty sail boats pass;_

_Jumping over, smiling, you land on water with a crash._

_Bang, bang, bang goes the midnight gun._

_You deserve whatever has been done._

_A dark cold basement, waiting for the victim;_

_Again you are punished but it's nothing to him._

_Bang, bang, bang goes another gun;_

_Oh my, now what have you done?_

_All bloodied and broken you are; never again to see the pretty sun."_

That little song Matthew kept singing made Gilbert chill to the bone. "Ma- Matthew… what's this all about?" Gilbert said weakly. Matthew just smiled and chuckled darkly, "Nothing; why do you ask eh?" Matthew began twiddling the shard of plate between his fingers.

Gil kept his eyes on the broken shard and replied, "O- oh n- no reason; the awesomeness that is me just wanted to know what you were up to Birdie." Matthew sighed and looked up at Gilbert smiling that devilish grin he said, "I'm going to visit Francis… would like to come along…?"

Gil watched Mattie's movements and nodded slowly to ensure safety of his friends and everyone else. In one swift movement, Matthew had dropped the shard and grabbed Gilbert's arm tightly, dragging the poor albino out the door not even bothering to clean the blood off his arms and dress his wounds.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Depressing? Ya I know. But things will be looking up for our little Canadian protagonist in the later chaters!

Arthur and Gilbert: Wow, I'm surprised you, an American, knows how to use such a big word as 'protagonist'.

Me: Hey, I'll make you the antagonist Arthur!

Arthur: Oooh wow, more big words.

Alfred: I'll be the HERO!

Me, Arthur, Matthew and Gilbert: No.

Alfred: -pouting in corner- You're no fun... Meanies.

Me: Whatever; anyways, please read and review; they make me and teddy happy! :D

Arthur, Alfred, and Gilbert: Who the hell is Teddy?

Me: HIM! -holds up raggedy old teddy bear-

Matthew: He reminds me of Kumohino.

Me: Mattie, your bear's name is Kumajiro.

Kumajiro: who?

Me: Anyways, REVIEW! And for people who don't know what an antagonist or protangonist is... **GO SEE YOUR 7TH GRADE TEACHER AGAIN!** cuz that's where I am currently learning those beautiful words :D


	2. Chapter 2: What the Hell Happened to You

They arrived at Francis' house soon, but Matthew kept singing that same damned tune! Gilbert waited silently next to him as Matthew rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, Francis opened the door and smiled at the two, "Bonjour mon ami! Hello Mathieu; come on in!" Francis stepped aside to let the two in.

Matthew turned and smiled, actually smiled normally, and asked Francis, "Francis, may I please use your bathroom?" Francis smiled and replied, "Of course Mathieu, you know where it is." Matthew nodded before heading out of the room to the bathroom to most likely bandage up leaving Gilbert silently thinking with Francis.

Francis sat down in front of Gilbert and snapped his fingers in front of his face causing him to jump; concerned, Francis asked, "Gil, mon ami, what is wrong? You seem out of it." Gil sighed, "Well, earlier I saw Mattie in the kitchen with a piece of broken plate… covered in blood. And he was singing a scary poem type thing. And he was all psycho but now he's acting like it never even happened!"

Francis gasped, "Mathieu would never do such a thing! But, what do we do? Oh I bet this is all Arthur's fault messing with magic again! He probably made Mathieu scared and he snapped… sometimes if he is sad or scared or stressed, Mathieu would act totally different even to go as far as cutting…" Francis pouted. Gil sighed, Mattie's been in there for an hour now, and what was he doing?

"Franny, I'm a little worried about Birdie; he has been in there for like an hour and it doesn't take that long to bandage up… let's go check on him." Gilbert got up, followed by Francis, and they both walked into the hall to the bathroom where everything was silent on the other side of the door. Francis knocked, "Mathieu? Mathieu, are you okay?"

Muffled movement made its way to the other side of the door where Matthew made his way to the door, "You lied…. You lied about everything….. And I believed you." Francis confused he asked, "Mathieu, what are you talking about? What did I lie about?" Matthew came out, eyes red from crying but he didn't look the same as he did when he went in. Now he had blonde cat ears and a long cat tail flicking around nervously.

Francis and Gilbert gasped, "Matthew what happened!?" Matthew blushed angrily, "it's stupid Arthur! He thought I was Alfred again! Francis, you said I was different, different and special from my brother! If I am, then why am I still confused for him?!"

Matthew burst into tears of anger and hopelessness and he collapsed onto his hands and knees crying, "I- I thought I was special to all of you… but not even Al sees me…" Gilbert, being the first to get over the shock, helped Matthew stand up, "Mattie, it's okay, I promise I'll always notice you and be there for you… even times when no one is…"

Gilbert nodded to Francis who left the room; Gilbert ran his thumb over Matthew's cheek to wipe away the tears and calm him down. Matthew looked up with big sad eyes that bore into Gilbert's ruby orbs. Gently putting his hand to Matthew's chin, he tilted up and gently brushed his lips against the others.

Matthew, feeling calmed down, kissed back lovingly. Gilbert brought one of his hands up and, not breaking the kiss, rubbed one of Matthew's cat ears earning a moan in response. Gilbert took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and discover the newly founded area.

Just as Gilbert slid his hand under Matthew's shirt, an aw came from the end of the hall. Matthew and Gilbert instantly broke apart and looked at the intruders; it was no other than our cheerful Spaniard Antonio, Francis, and the grumpy feisty Italian Romano. Matthew twitched his ears and flicked his tail in annoyance.

The Spaniard just stood up and smiled at the neko and albino, "Keep going mi amigos! We'll be over here~!" Matthew was shoved into the bedroom as Gilbert closed the door his back turned so he couldn't see the blush. "Well that… was awkward…." They both said at the same time.

The two stayed in there for the rest of the night and ended up falling asleep next to each other. Later that night when Francis came in to tell them Romano and Antonio had left, Matthew and Gilbert were sound asleep in each other's arms. Francis smiled and kissed Matthew's forehead before pulling the blankets over them and shutting of the light closing the door silently.

* * *

Wow i bet you guys weren't expecting that huh! Anyways sorry it took so long to finsh this chapter. My pc broke and it had to get shipped out to Kentucky...

America:Thats so far away...

Me:No d'uh sherlock!

Russia: -*eats A/N*-

Me: BAD RUSSIA! -jumps on Russia's back and calls for Belarus-

Belarus: Let's get married brother! -chases Russia into the background-

Me: Well thanks for reading and join me next time!

America and England: -watches Belarus chase Russia- is he gonna be okay...?

Me:pfft, yeah he'll be fine!

Canada:... why am i a cat...?

Me: -sticks cat ears on Canada- because you're to friggin adorable that's why. :3


End file.
